


Questions

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Questions

Why do I think of you when you're not here  
and want you back  
when it was I who sent you away?  
I suppose some would say it's love,  
a word I've always avoided for its over-use  
and the many ways it has to say what is not real.  
We are a unit pair, you said—meant to be together,  
always, you said.  
Why did you lie?  
For you must have lied, or you'd be here with me,  
regardless of what I said.  
Why do I always end up with only questions?  
I ask and ask, but no one answers,  
especially since you've been gone.  
Even your ridiculous answers were better  
than the silence which greets me now.


End file.
